Randy's List Item
Randy's List Item is the 17th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 86th episode overall. When he wins on a scratcher Lottery ticket, Randy is immediately hit by a bike and the ticket blows away. Following in Earl’s footsteps, he believes that was a message from karma, and he too should start a list of past wrongs he needs to right. When the brothers realize that their karma lists share an item, they set out to work on it together. Meanwhile, a frustrated Joy tries to convince the FBI to give her and Darnell a better identity in the Witness Protection Program. Plot The episode begins with Earl and Randy taking the plastic off the furniture in Darnell and Joy's trailer because Earl and Randy are moving in again. Catalina arrives and gives them their mail and Randy got a card from their aunt because of Congress Day because their aunt thinks Randy is Abraham Lincoln. Randy also found a scratch-off lottery ticket and is shocked that he won $250. Randy runs outside like Earl when he won his ticket and just like Earl, Randy is hit by a bike and looses his lottery ticket. Meanwhile the FBI tells the Turner family that they have to change their identity's again Joy is excited until she sees they have to live in an apartment in New York right next to a train station. Back at the trailer park Randy decides to create his own list like Earl although instead of a list he writes on his arm. Randy then remember's a bad thing he did when Earl and Randy were still living in the trailer park Earl became friends with their new neighbor's Zeke and Arlo. Zeke and Earl competed in so many contests and won T-Shirts, but Randy got jealous so he stole Earl's favorite belt buckle and tried chewing tobbaco like Zeke to make it look like Zeke was here, but threw it up. Randy made Earl think Zeke did this so Earl burned all the T-Shirts Zeke and him won, after the flashback Randy shows Earl he hid his belt buckle in the toilet. In the New York apartment Joy has had enough so she screams out that the window that the Winess Protection Program made them come here and told their real names. The FBI arrive quikly because they stick around for 2 weeks when they recruite a new family so they take the Turner family to a lumber jack farm, but Joy quickly spills the beans again. Then Earl and Randy arrive at Zeke and Arlo's trailer and Randy tells him that he was the reason why Earl and him broke up so Earl and Zeke rewin the contests again. Then the Witness Protection Program has pushed Joy's buttons they take the Turner family to Alaska, but Joy finds out the two agents have been having an affair so the agents give Joy the identity she's always wanted. Back at the trailer park when Earl and Zeke leave for another contest Randy is shocked to see Arlo burning the shirts. Arlo explains he never got to hang out with Zeke so Randy tries to help Arlo then when Earl and Zeke arrive they ask who burned the shirts. Randy said he did it and and pretends to make fun of Arlo so Zeke can prove he likes his brother then it shows Zeke telling Earl him and Arlo don't really connect so Earl tells him to stand up for Arlo. Then Randy crosses Zeke off his arm list and Earl tells Randy a pirate joke that he says was actually funny when earlier in the episode Earl tells Randy jokes that he finds not funny. Then Randy finds his lottery ticket. Notes Flashbacks List Featured music * "Here And Now" by Luther Vandross * "Born To Move" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes * "Waiting On A Friend" by The Rolling Stones Memorable quotes Joy Turner- "Take a break already Lee Ying, we're dying up here!" Darnell Turner- "Look baby, I know it's hot, but on the bright side, my tank top is virtually wrinkle free and your pores look fantastic." Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. Guest starring * Neil Hopkins as Zeke * Todd Giebenhain as Arlo * Charles Howerton as FBI Agent Thompson * Jill Remez as Female FBI Agent Category:Episodes 417